


Precious Sins: A.Armin

by LevisMop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Badass Armin Arlert, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisMop/pseuds/LevisMop
Summary: Around 10:30 PM every night Armin would read you to sleep due to the fact that you had issues sleeping. This night shouldn’t have been any different.
Relationships: Y/n x Armin
Kudos: 10





	Precious Sins: A.Armin

Armin was looking for a new book to read to you tonight because you guys had finished the last one yesterday. You watched him move across the bookshelf, it looked like he was looking for a specific one. 

“Here it is! Hey Y/n so I had finished this one recently and I thought you might really like it!” 

“Baby I have an Idea for something else tonight” you said while toying with the strap on your tank-top

“Oh okay, what is it-” As he was about to finish his sentence he realized what you meant

He gave you a smug look. Armin walked over to the bed grabbing you by the chin with his two fingers and pressed his lips onto yours. 

When you guys had first begun the relationship he wasn’t as confident as he is now. He’s a quick learner, he knows exactly where and how to touch you. 

While deepening the kiss he tugged at the hem of your shirt asking for permission to take it off. Helping him you raised your arms and he slipped it off. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over you and grasped your face once again with his slender hands. 

You ran yours through his delicate hair washed with a wave of lust. You’ve become more desperate, both of you sat up without breaking the kiss. 

Taking his chance, Armin slipped his tongue into your mouth and made his way through you. Tasting every bit of you without using too much tongue. Armin needed more, he needed to cave. Why not use this moment, while the both of you are wanting something more sensual. 

Panting, he broke the make out and pressed you down onto the mattress and kissed down your bare abdomen. He kissed the tops of your hands, along your arms. Worshipping the body infront of him. He went back down to your stomach

“May I take these off” He breathed once he reached the top of your pants

You nodded your head and he slipped your pants off, sliding down each pant leg he admired your thighs. He doesn’t care whether they are bigger or smaller; he just takes a liking to them. Armin likes the fact that you have just the right amount of flesh to be sucked, bitten, or kissed.

He looked up at you once again asking if it was okay to bare you from your underwear. 

You nodded once again with a small hiccup

He took the top of your panties and slid them down your legs, his pants had tightened from his hardness. 

Armin went back up from your wet pussy to your neck and began sucking and kissing occasionally including a couple of licks 

Not wasting any time he brought your legs upon his shoulders and you rested yourself on a part of your elbows. He licked a line all the way from your hole up to your clit, sending tingles up your spine. Staying there for a moment he smirked then spat on your wet cunt and lightly sucked on your clit, licking around your labia. 

While doing so, he slid a finger in. You covered your mouth with your free hand from moaning so that the other scouts didn’t hear you.

Mentally photographing this sight for later Armin slid in a second finger after feeling that you were stretching just enough. He got up from sucking on your clit and licked your pussy. He licked along and across your folds swallowing your slick. 

You couldn’t manage your moans anymore. You took a pillow from the side and pressed it against your face, attempting to muffle out the beautiful sounds you were making. 

Armin chuckled for a moment, he removed the pillow and whispered into your left ear. “Don’t be embarrassed baby, let them hear you. Ingrave the sound into their memory” If you weren’t embarrassed already, you sure were now.

You cupped Armin’s cheeks and pressed your lips onto his, indulging yourself into this makeout you brushed your tongue across his bottom lip. 

“B-baby, I want more” “Please give me more” you whined

Armin pulled away from you and slid his pants off. “Is this okay with you?”

“Mhmm” 

He closed his eyes and rolled his head back as the tip of his cock entered your cunt slowly 

He began thrusting at a normal pace making you bounce a bit. His face gaining a bit of sweat as he went faster. Both of your arousals growing.

You mewled for a second as his cock brushed against your cervix. Armin’s cock repeatedly rubbed against your spongy like walls.

Armin began to pick up his speed even more making you both buzz with satisfaction.

A crash of lust over grew Armin he’s been feigning this a while too now.

“Such a slut for me aren’t you? You initiated this? God you’re so desperate you know that?” He began going at a cruel pace making a tear go down your cheek 

His words didn’t hurt but the overwhelming feeling of being dominated by your boyfriend made you want his cock even more.

Armin began going faster than you’ve ever seen him go. Your pussy squeezing onto his dick. You felt a coil build up in your stomach that you were ready to release onto his hard cock.

“I would never get enough your perfect fucking cunt and that teasing s-shit!” With the last bit of his sentence he shot ropes of his cum into your pussy while you came with him.

Armin stayed inside you for a little bit and kissed your forehead. 

“You’re so precious you know that” he whispered. 

Armin got up from where he was and grabbed a cup of water, setting it down on the nightstand next to the bed. He turned away to go to the bathroom and run some bath water for you and him.

He walked back to the room where you were and grabbed the book he was planning to read tonight. 

“Hey, baby come with me into the bath.” He said while getting some towels

You got up from the bed and made your way over to the bath, sinking yourself into the water. 

Armin also making his way to the bath he took his shirt off and set the book on the side of the bath.

He sat in the tub behind you and gave you a soft kiss.

“Happy Valentines Day, baby” and he began reading to you.


End file.
